


Unlimited Magmic Power

by bashfullywalrus



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Bang babies, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Odd Friendships, Other, Unlimited Magmic Power, Weird Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfullywalrus/pseuds/bashfullywalrus
Summary: Electricity, Magma, and Mechanical genius.Here’s a quick preview of an upcoming story stay posted if you’d like to read more.





	Unlimited Magmic Power

The Big Bang effected everyone at those docks that night. For me it was just another stupid decision in a long line of stupid decisions.

I was part of this gang right? A bunch of friends from school some older people a few gats. I mean what are ya gonna do in a town like Dakota watch another stupid movie or eat at that terrible excuse for a burger joint? I think not. Well I didn’t think so Francis did. And well I’m not Francis any more. I’m not F-stop I’m not even a simple bully any more. 

Now I’ve got the power. I can feel it burning underneath my skin just waiting for a chance to run wild and burn this place to the ground. It’s kind of nice actually. A feeling under my skin like the flaming pits of hell my father will end up in. Not my father obviously I mean Frankie’s dad. That dirty bastards been hitting children. It makes my blood boil.


End file.
